kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayde
Wayde is a male Bald EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with strange, ocean-blue eyes, pale-brown feathersRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 106, a pure white head, and a yellow beak. History Rise of Evil Wayde is first seen when the Kestrel Island fighters and fighter trainees are on the mission with Conrad. Once Wayde begins to get annoyed at Conrad, and so Blood shuts him up by lashing out at him. Later on, Griffyth is sorting out patrols. He makes Wayde the leader of a patrol that will go to the Mockingbird Forest. During Wayde's patrol, he captures Claw. When Blyana tells Wayde to let the kestrel go, Wayde says that she can't give orders to him because she's just a rogue. Blyana then reveals that Wayde was once a rogue, and Wayde gets angrier and threatens to kill Claw if Blyana, Kai, Falco, and Silver don't go with them. Once the four agree to go with them, Wayde passes Claw to Coal and the Razor Talons fly around the Kestrel Islanders and Blyana. During the flight, Kai, Silver, and Falco find a way to escape. Whilst Falco and Silver attack Coal and Ember, Kai attacks Wayde. Later on, in Owls' Meadow, Sorpant mentions Wayde. He says that Griffyth didn't hesitate to punish Wayde when he only brought back a rabbit from a hunting patrol. After Claw's death, and after Kai, Falco, and Silver have left the mountains, Wayde tells Griffyth he thinks Silver may be a Flame Bird because of his unusual eye colour. Wayde gets a patrol, consisting of Blood, Sorpant, and Thunder, to find Silver, Kai, and Falco. He orders them to bring them all back alive. When Kai is cleaning out the mothers' bedding while he's a prisoner, he overhears a conversation between them. He hears Ekara call Wayde stupid for believing that Silver may be a Flame Bird. Wayde goes on a patrol with Hunter, Thorn, Feathers, Martyn, Lortnoc, and Sorpant. Hunter orders Wayde, Sorpant, and Lortnoc to look on the eastern side of the territory for Mallow. Wayde's patrol does not find Mallow, but instead finds the bodies of Skylark and Hawthorn. When the prisoners are escaping with Thunder's help, Wayde is seen flying alongside Keres and some other Razor Talons. After most of the prisoners escape to Sur's Cliff, Banquin mentions that Pine was nearly caught by Wayde. Outcast Kai and Conny are captured by the Razor Talons and tied up in a cave within the Dry Mountains. Soon, Wayde enters the cave with Kenyotah, Keres, and Martyn. Whilst Kenyotah questions Conny about what he heard whilst spying on their meetings with Coal, Wayde queries Kai. Once all but one of the Flame Birds are in the same cave, Wayde's eyes begin to glow. Thunder manages to convince both Wayde and Sorpant to side with them instead of the Razor Talons. Wayde tears down the bars of the cage Thunder, Blyana, Banquin, and Fisher are being held in. Just before they retreat to The Jungle, Wayde and Kai go to save Chestnut and Flick, but they get cornered by Razor Talons. Wayde kills Keres when she charges at them, and manages to escape with Chestnut and Flick when the other Razor Talons chase after Kai. The first meeting of the modern Flame Birds is held at Eight Rocks. At this meeting, it is decided that Wayde will be the leader of the Flame Birds, and he chooses Kai as his second-in-command. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wayde has killed: * KeresRevealed in Outcast Gallery Wayde illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 10 References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Flame Birds Category:The Razor Talons Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Eagles Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Jungle Flock